


Stupid

by Angelica_writes



Series: Imagines [34]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Paris - Freeform, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelica_writes/pseuds/Angelica_writes
Summary: Lew gets jealous of your friendship with Dick.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Reader, Lewis Nixon/You
Series: Imagines [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999741
Kudos: 7





	Stupid

You always knew when Lewis Nixon was sulking. Not just because the man spent most of his time acting like a five year old, with folded arms and pouted lips, but because he would always drink that bit more to take the edge off. You sighed to yourself and internally rolled your eyes as you entered your Parisian hotel room, smelling him from across the room and seeing his over-exaggerated pout.

“Dick not joining us?” Lew’s voice was dripping in sarcasm and slightly huskier than usual, further betraying his inebriated state and inner anger.

“He’s just gone to bed,” you stated, tugging off your uniform and putting on one of Lew’s shirts that was perfect for you to sleep in.

“Hm,” was all Lew said in response, causing you to roll your eyes for real this time, knowing full well that if Lew wanted to he’d sulk for the rest of the trip and ruin your time together in Paris, the first time you’d slept together in an actual bed for weeks.

“Are you going to come to bed?” you asked, sinking into the fresh, crisp sheets that felt heavenly after weeks of grabbing sleep whenever you could in filthy foxholes and dirty ditches.

“No, I’m good over here thanks,” he didn’t even turn to look at you as he continued staring into space. All you wanted to do was sleep but you knew if you didn’t sort out what was eating at him now he’d be sure to drag it out as long as possible.

“Alright, I’ll bite, what’s up with you?”

“What makes you think something’s up?” he retorted, shrugging, as he finally turned to look at you.

“Oh please, if there was a championship in sulking you’d have all the gold medals, and I know the tell-tale signs by now, we’ve been together long enough,” you folded your arms across your chest and huffed, trying to show Lew just how childish he looked.

“Why do you spend so much time with Dick, after all we’re engaged and he’s my best friend,” Lew said with remarkable speed.

“Well, that’s mature,” you retorted, getting up and standing in front of him. “I thought you’d want me and Dick to be friends given that we’re the two most important people in your life, would you rather we hated each other?”

“You don’t need to sneak off together all the time,” Lew looked at you with his big, brown puppy-dog eyes, trying to guilt you into letting him win the argument. Not this time, you thought to yourself.

“We didn’t sneak anywhere,” your voice began to rise. “We went to a public café to have some tea, and you were invited, it’s just that you were too bloody half-cut to join us,” you breathed heavily, needing to calm yourself down before you said something you’d really regret. Lew looked down at his feet, and his arms fell to his sides. You knelt down, gently moving his head up to meet your own. “You’re so stupid sometimes, you know that?” Your anger had vanished, and you pulled Lew towards you, kissing away the tears that had silently started to roll down his face.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into your hair as your brought him into a hug.

“It’s okay, honey.” You both stood there for a few minutes holding Lew as he let his sadness out. He pulled away, reaching for his bottle of Vat 69 on the table, but your hand met his wrist, stopping him.

“Let’s have a different kind of drink,” you said, pushing him into the chair and sinking into his lap.

“Couple of jiggers of moonlight and add a star; pour in the blue of a June night and one guitar; mix in a couple of dreamers and there you are; lovers hail the moonlight cocktail,” you sang softly, stroking his greasy hair, taking pleasure in seeing a grin finally grace his face.

“Now add a couple of flowers, a drop of dew; stir for a couple of hours ‘til dreams come true; as to the number of kisses, it’s up to you; moonlight cocktails need a few,” Lew didn’t let you finish the song as he leaned in to kiss you tenderly, his sulk now a thing of the past, as were his tears. Everything looked brighter to Lew with you in his arms, singing in dulcet tones.


End file.
